Slateport High
by Broken. Criticized. Shattered
Summary: A girl enrolls herself for a Coordinating and Trainer school. Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf goes to the school as well. Paul, Drew, Ash, Gary, and Zavier attend there just like the girls. Characters may be OOC because I'm not very good at portraying character or people, for that I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm _finally _going to actually start a story that will be finished by me no matter how terrible it is. cx Here's the first chapter, expect the words in each chapter to be around 600 to 500 words, maybe even be 700 to a 1,000 but that's rare. ^^; Anyway on with this story!**

* * *

_The window was flashing lightning and thunder was booming as though it were angry. One young girl around six years old was whimpering in fear and when thunder clashed, the young girl screamed in fright causing the door to slam open to reveal a worried mother. The mother walked to the young girl and wrapped her arms around the young child, murmuring soothing words to calm her. The child calmed down considerably, relaxing in her mother's arms._

_Her mother looked down at her child, giving her a loving smile. The mother has straight dark brown silky waist-length hair, big dark brown gentle eyes, light tan skin, heart-shaped face, and a curvy figure. The child has straight dark brown velvety mid-back hair, big dark doe brown eyes, light tan skin, and a cherubic face._

_"Are you alright, sweetie?" her mother said gently._

_"Yeah, I feel better, thanks to you mommy and mommy, I want to be a coordinator!" the child said, smiling brightly._

_"That's great but now get to bed, okay." her mother said._

_"I'm scared. May I sleep next to you?" the child asked._

_"Sure and remember if you want to be a coordinator, have confidence and faith in your Pokemon." her mother said sweetly._

_"Okay!" the child said as she and her mother walked to the woman's bedroom. Little did they know that in the mother's panic to see her child, she left the stove on with something cooking causing a small fire. Soon, it became boiling hot in the entire house and smoke could be seen from the kitchen. The mother and her child slept soundly until the mother shot up from her bed, feeling the boiling heat and smelling the smoke causing her to cough. She shook her child gently to wake her up. The child slowly opened her eyes, seeing her mother panicked._

_"Mommy, why are you scared?" the child asked._

_"Fuhong, go get Eevee and run out of here because mommy made a mistake. " her mother said._

_"Okay but what about you?" the child now known as Fuhong said._

_"Just go!" her mother ordered._

_Fuhong looked at her mother one last time, ran to her room to get Eevee, and ran out of the burning house. Fuhong looked back sadly at her house and kept running. She knew that her mother didn't make it out. She released all the tears she has held in. She cried but looked up in determination, her mother wouldn't want her to be sad, she would want her to be happy and achieve her dreams. From then on, she began practicing her contest moves to perfection with her Eevee but her whole personality changed and looks changed since that incident._

A teenager around sixteen years old stood on a rock near the beach in Slateport city. She has dark brown mid-back velvety hair that has scarlet highlights in it and it was in soft bouncy curls. She has big dark ice cold brown eyes, light tan skin, a cherubic face, and a curvy figure. She was wearing a black shirt that had roses wrapped around a heart, skinny jeans, black leather boots. She was also wearing a necklace that was a silver crescent moon locket, in it was a picture of her mother and her before the incident. Next to her was an Eevee but this Eevee was different, having beautiful fierce gentle sapphire orbs and a crescent moon mark on her forehead with a rose wrapping around the crescent moon.

This teenage girl was going to a coordinating and trainer school with her Eevee and her other Pokemon. She wasn't too thrilled about the school called Slateport High, she wanted to travel more but some lady said that this would get her more opportunities and so she enrolled herself in Slateport High.

"Well, Lunette... Ready?" the girl said to her Eevee named Lunette.

"Vee!" Lunette said.

"Okay, let's get going." the girl said as she opened her arms for Lunette to jump in her arms. Lunette immediately jumped in the girl's arms and started rubbing her face against her cheek. The girl smiled warmly but disappeared a second later.

The girl walked away from the beach, holding Lunette in her arms. They arrived at the school, many people were talking but stopped once they saw the girl. She glared at them that said _"What are you looking at idiots?"_ and they stopped looking at her. She went to the office to get her schedule but saw four girls around her age talking to the school principle . She decided to come back later but the principle saw her and told her to come in. The four girls looked at her and decided to introduce themselves.

"My name's Dawn. I'm a coordinator!" one of the four girls called Dawn said cheerfully, she has dark blue hair put up in a ponytail and dark blue sparkling eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt, a cute skirt, pink flats and a Piplup necklace.

"My name's May, also a coordinator." May said kindly, she has light brown hair that was braided into two sections and dazzling sapphire eyes. She was wearing a simple red flowing shirt, jeans, red sneakers, and has a red scarf around her neck.

"My name's Misty. I'm a trainer" Misty said warmly. She has red hair in a side ponytail and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a shirt that said "Dangerous", jean shorts, blue sneakers, and had a bangle bracelet around her wrist.

"And my name's Leaf, I'm a trainer. What's your name?" Leaf said calmly with a welcoming smile. She has brown hair that reaches mid-back and forest green eyes. She was wearing a green v-neck shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a leaf stone pendant.

"Fuhong and I'm a coordinator." Fuhong said coolly.

"Ahem, now for your schedules. Here." the school principle said as he handed each girl their schedule.

Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf saw their schedules. Dawn has Coordinating class, Math, Science, Volleyball and English. May has coordinating class as well, Math, English, Soccer and Social studies. Misty has trainer class, English, Science, swimming class, and Health. Leaf has trainer class, English, Math, and Science. The four watched Fuhong just staring blankly at her schedule.

"Well, what do you have?" Dawn asked, peeking over Fuhong's shoulder.

"I have Coordinating class, English, Science, Volleyball, and Social studies." Fuhong said as she sighed.

"Yay! You have Volleyball like me!" Dawn squealed in happiness.

"Please lower your tone, Dawn." Fuhong said annoyed but smiled just a little at her happiness although it was hardly noticeable.

"Okay." Dawn said as she calmed down.

"Let's get to class." Leaf said.

Since Dawn and May have Coordinating class, Fuhong had no choice but to follow. Fuhong stayed behind Dawn and May, as they walked into the class. Once they got inside, everybody seemed to be looking at Fuhong. Fuhong rolled her eyes, taking a seat near Dawn and May.

* * *

**Wow, never knew I would get past a thousand words. Anyways, enjoy my crazy, possibly terrible story. cx**

**Here's Fuhong's personality.**

**Fuhong- A seemingly somewhat cold person. She shows her Pokemon much love and care especially her Eevee Lunette. She hardly smiles at anyone but when with her Pokemon, she smiles warmly at them. She can be naive when it comes to love. She keeps to herself except when with her Pokemon. Inside, she is actually a kind, shy, and loving teenage girl but doesn't show it since her past and people deceiving her. Who will show her that not all people are terrible and that you can trust others?**

**Her Pokemon**

**Female Eevee (Lunette)**

**Female Ninetails**

**Female Togekiss**

**Female Gardevoir**

**Female Delcatty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Oh and I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story. :3  
And a thank you to my first reviewer RedWarrior702, you rock! I'll try my best to not disappoint you! **

* * *

**Fuhong's POV**

I sat down next to Dawn and May as the teacher talked about appeals and battle round. I knew all this so I just sat there staring blankly at him then May stood up, confusing me for a moment but I realized that we were doing a practice appeal round. May twirled and released a Beautifly and a Wartortle. I started listening now because appeals always captured my attention.

"Wartortle use bubble then ice beam on them and Beautifly use silver wind follow up with gust around the bubbles!" May said as the bubbles floated in the air then froze from the ice beam. The silver wind created sparkly dust and the gust pushed the dust around the bubbles creating a sparkling twister around Beautifly and Wartortle.

"Finish up with psychic Beautifly." May ordered as Beautifly concentrated on the twister, creating small sparkling twisters around the class then faded when May's Beautifly used psychic one more time causing the twisters to leave small shiny like dust around the class.

They cheered while I clapped calmly as May bowed and went back to her seat, it wasn't a perfect appeal but it was great. Dawn's turn was next, she released a Togekiss and a Quilava. That got me interested as I have a Togekiss, too.

"Togekiss, use safeguard, Quilava use swift than ember on the swift around Togekiss!" Dawn said as Togekiss started glowing a light green and Quilava's swift and ember created glowing amber colored stars around Togekiss making a magnificent glow. Togekiss used brick break on the stars that surrounded her creating an explosion of sparkles.

The class started clapping and cheering while I looked at her, impressed. More students did their appeal but weren't as good as May or Dawn's. It was finally my turn, I stood up silently and walked to the center of the class. I took out only one Pokeball, that's right _one_. Everybody looked at me in surprise since it was a two Pokemon appeal. I ignored them and the teacher.

"Lunette use attract then protect." I said calmly as Lunette winked cutely causing beautiful hearts around the class, she then glowed making a stunning force field. The hearts along with the glowing force field looked gorgeous around Lunette and the class.

"Finish this with hidden power." I said as Lunette's sapphire eyes glowed causing glowing orbs to scatter quickly to shatter the hearts into pink sparkles, making the class and force field look stunning.

Everybody looked at me in shock then cheered and clapped loudly. I bent down to pet Lunette and she cried in delight. I picked her up while she looked at me happily and I smiled kindly at her. I went back to my seat just when two boys burst through the door.

The first boy had black hair covering his face a little, kind brown eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and a metal necklace. He was cute but I had no interest in love. The second boy composed himself and flicked his hair, I could tell right away he was arrogant. He had green hair, emerald eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a dark green plain shirt and jeans.

**Dawn's POV  
**  
Fuhong's appeal was beautiful but simple at the same time. I watched as she picked up her Eevee and smiled kindly which surprised me since I never saw a smile on her face since I met her. The door slammed open to reveal two boys, I recognized one of the boys as Drew but the other boy I don't know. Drew always teased May making her mad and then giving her a red rose. I thought it was adorable and knew both have feelings for each other.

"You're late, Zavier and Drew." Our teacher said.

"Sorry, we were late because somebody spent their time fixing their hair." Zavier said as he glared at Drew.

"Yeah, well, I need to look my best." Drew said as he smirked and flicked his hair again, causing girls to squeal.

"Just take a seat." Our teacher said annoyed.

Drew saw May and went over to sit next to her. Zavier seemed lost as to where to sit then he saw one seat next to Fuhong and decided to sit next to her. I saw that May and Drew were bickering about something useless again and Zavier seemed calm around Fuhong. I wanted to talk to Fuhong, to get to know her so we can be friends.

Lunch came as our classes past by, I decided to get Fuhong to sit next to our group once I saw her alone. I skipped over to her with a smile. She looked at me in confusion and that's when I started talking.

"Hi, would you like to sit next to my friends over there? I won't take no for an answer." I said cheerfully.

"I'd rather sit alone." Fuhong said coldly.

That didn't stop me from being friendly so I dragged her over to my friends table. Fuhong was silent but didn't protest as we got to the table. My friends looked at me and Fuhong. They continued staring then I got irritated with the staring and I'm sure Fuhong was, too.

"Guys, stop staring. Anyway, remember Fuhong?" I said happily.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." Misty said with a smile.

"Nice to see you, too." Fuhong mumbled.

I saw Paul, Drew, Ash, Gary, and Zavier sitting with us. Paul was wearing his usual outfit and had onyx eyes. Ash was wearing his Kalos outfit and had amber eyes. Gary was wearing his usual outfit as well and had dark Veridian eyes.

"Hey, guys! This is Fuhong. She's joining us for lunch." I said with a bright smile.

"Why would you bring a random person to our table, troublesome?" Paul said annoyed.

"My name is not troublesome, it's DAWN! D-A-W-N! And because she was all alone." I argued.

"As much as I appreciate your hospitality, I need to eat." Fuhong said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, don't go." Zavier said, pulling her down to sit with us.

"Fine." Fuhong huffed.

* * *

**Well, I decided to stop it right there. Sorry if I got Paul and Dawn wrong, I did say the characters will be OOC. And for the appeals, I hope they made sense.**

**Sorry if the chapter is less than satisfying. I tried my best.**


End file.
